The Brightest Star
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: Edward has waited too long for his true love. One night, he finally finds it. VERY CUTE! Bad summary. Read it, and you'll love it. Trust me. ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note: I woke up last night after having a dream pretty much like this story. I changed a few things, but you guys should be happy with it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jacob wouldn't exist, because I think he just makes things more complicated then they have to be. That's just my opinion. Don't kill me. D**

The Brightest Star

Edward Cullen lay awake atop a grassy hill overlooking the small town of Forks, Washington. He was deep in thought, staring out at the newly darkened sky that was slowly becoming covered in tiny twinkling diamonds.

"It's got to be out there somewhere," he said ever-so-quietly to himself.

He squinted, trying to focus harder. He had perfect vision, and yet, the star was not visible.

Edward sighed and stood up, brushing the grass off of his back. With one last glance up, he turned and headed home.

This was how it had been for Edward every night since Carlisle told him a story. A story so interesting and intriguing, it just had to be true.

**Flashback**

_Carlisle Cullen was sitting on the lawn of the Cullen family homestead, staring up at the night sky, smiling to himself._

_"What are you looking at, Carlisle?" asked Edward, so quietly that only Carlisle could hear._

_Carlisle glanced at Edward, then returned to focusing his attention on the sky. "Edward, sit down. Join me," was Carlisle's reply. Edward sat down next to Carlisle reluctantly. "Edward, I don't I've ever told you the story of the Brightest Star."_

_"No, I don't think you have," said Edward in a whisper._

_"Well, I'm sure you could just read my mind and hear it there, but that would ruin the moment," Carlisle said, then chuckled._

_"Go ahead," said Edward. "Tell me."_

_"Alright then. A long time ago, when I was just a boy, my mother always sat outside with me on nights like tonight and told me the story about the Brightest Star." Carlisle was staring somewhere else now, clearly deep in thought. Edward was listening intently. "She used to tell me each star in the sky represented a person. She said each star was unique in its own way, just like people. At first I didn't believe her. Surely there are more stars than people! But eventually I asked, 'where am I up there, Mommy?' _

_'You'll know when you see it,' she replied. I accepted that. Then she told me that the brightest star that you see is your one true love. From then on, every night I would search the skies, trying to find the brightest star. But I could never find it." He paused for a moment, taking a deep, unneccessary breath, before continuing._

_"Then I met Esme." Carlisle grinned. "She made me so happy. The night I met her, I went outside to do my nightly search in the skies, and I noticed it. The brightest star I have ever layed my eyes on. I marveled at its beauty. And I knew right then and there that I had found my true love." Carlisle looked at Edward. Edward was smiling. "One day, you'll see the star, Edward, and you'll know."_

_Edward smiled again and nodded, then stood up and left._

**End Flashback**

Ever since that night with Carlisle, Edward searched the night skies from twilight till dawn, hoping one bright, shining star would catch his eye. But one never did.

Then, one night, one ordinary night, Edward climbed the grassy hill and resumed his position under the stars. He looked and looked, and still only saw normally lit stars. Then, suddenly, as if God had answered his prayers, the star he had been waiting for came into clear view. It shone like nothing he'd ever seen in his life. He was temporaily blinded by its beauty and light. As Edward stared at the star, amazed, a miracle was taking place in the nearby Forks Hospital.

A woman lay in a hospital bed, holding her husband's hyand while cradling a newborn baby girl in her other arm.

"Let's name her Bella," she said.

**QUICK, REVIEW. GO!!**

**Thanks for reeeading! )**


End file.
